Jade Jupiter 130B
Jade Jupiter 130B is Hasbro's version of Jade Jupiter S130RB but instead, they've replaced the S130RB with 130B. In comparison to Takara Tomy's Jade Fusion Wheel, Hasbro's Jade Fusion Wheel does not have the Gravity Ball gimmick. Face Bolt: Jupiter *'Weight:' 1.2 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Jupiter". In Roman mythology, Jupiter (Zeus) was the King of the Gods and the God of the Sky and Thunder. He was also the brother of Neptune (Poseidon) and Pluto (Hades). The design features the head of Jupiter fused with an illusion of Aquila, Jupiter's eagle while printed on a black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Jupiter *'Weight:' 3.11 grams Jupiter is a translucent dark blue in color, and is primarily four-sided, with each side being designed with various spikes, wings and beaks of Aquila. Just like all other 4D Energy Rings, Jupiter has a powder-like substance used to increase weight which doesn't work. Due to its weight, 3.11 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings such as Pegasus II, Aquario, Bull, Cygnus, Kerbecs and Nemesis, which is why Jupiter is suitable for Defense customs. It looks similar to the Eagle energy ring. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Jade The Jade Wheel has been modified. It is designed to look like the core of the original Jade Metal Wheel. There are two balls, but they do not have the gravity ball gimmick, but there are balls in there that stick to the Wheel, and they cannot move. It has a very 'thin' design to it, due to Hasbro basically removing the bottom half, or 'core'. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 130 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in black color. It is good for Attack types, but overshadowed by lower spin tracks like CH120 and 85. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Customizations *MF-H Fang Leone 130R2F (Attack) Performance Tip: B (Ball) The Ball Tip keeps its grip steady. When being hit, it maintains its strong grip on the floor and does not slip out of the stadium. However, it is now outclassed by WB (Wide Ball) for its Defense but not its Stamina. It is coloured black. Attack: 0 - Defence: 4 - Stamina: 3 Gallery JadeJupiter130BBox.jpg JadeJupiter130BContents.jpg Trivia *Unlike Takara Tomy's Jade it does not feature the Rubber Ball tip but instead it has the Ball tip and uses a basic 130 Track instead of S130. *Its performance not very good due to the fact that Hasbro changed almost everything. *Despite having the performance tip changed it shows an RB performance tip on the back of the box. *The Takara Tomy 4D variant of Jade Jupiter 130B is Jade Jupiter S130RB. *It is unknown why Hasbro did not use S130 although it was used previously with Poison Zurafa S130MB. *A much better suitable combo for this bey would have been Jade Jupiter S130MB. Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Defense Type